Pretty little liars: I see you
by leoraphdonnymikey
Summary: When Hanna is lying in hospital with her cast on, the girls find out more about Arias well kept secret!
1. PLL: The Accident

Hey so this is a new PLL story I'm trying out , it's about all the girls after Hanna!'s car accident and is based around season 1 episde 11 when they uncover a new secret. ( May add more characters and more chapters over time if it's a hit ).

Hope you enjoy this small teaser:)

It was cold and damp, that's all she knew whilst lying still on the hard road. Her eyes fluttered and she could hear the huddling voices of her friends coming closer but she could not see them. Torches hit her in the eyes and yet she didn't feel the need to blink, really she felt nothing.

She couldn't understand what they were saying but she assumed it would be along the lines of;

Aria trying to help them not panic , holding herself strong.

Emily trying to keep everyone back and stay away from her still body.

And of course Spencer being the girl she is trying to help, take over and well, just be Spenc.

They were good friends like that, she knew this of course after many years and what they had been through. Friendship was so important. The mumbling became more clear and the small urges of pain spread from her toes to her spine. Is this what dying felt like? Surely not it was almost too peaceful. In the distance sirens could be heard and soon the blue lights arrived shadowing her pale skin. Dispite the fact they were moving her, jolting her and actually speaking to her. She remained still and silent. The voices still were not clear and honestly she didn't want to know what was being said as they shoved her into what she could only assume was the ambulance. She knew something was wrong and that A was behind this really. But she knew who A was now. She had seen A. That's why she was being carted away in an ambulance. Those who dare to cross well... him. Feel the wrath of his power. The aim was to kill her and A was probably pacing back and forth over the fact it didn't put her in a coffin, not even knock her out. Her memory fully intac the whole journey to the hospital remembering every single detail of the accident. So many thoughts she wanted to express to the girls and couldn't so silence was key. Until what she had seen was ready to be spoken about... if it was ever to be spoken about between them Aria would have to make that choice. But she didn't even know it yet.

Here's a small teaser it's just something to read and have a look at. If it's worth sticking around for ( IM SURE IT IS)

Enjoy and review :) speak soon xx


	2. Pretty little lairs: Friendship Tests

Hey so the first chapter got some good followers so welcome back:) hope you enjoy !

The double doors flung open Hannah's head rocked back and forth as they wheeled her bed to a ward. She knew the girls wouldn't be far behind , she was just waiting in a bed for them whilst doctors and nurses spoke to her, moved her leg, checked her.

"Miss Maron, we believe you have suffered a break in your leg. We are taking you to surgery to see how bad it is, or if it's actually a fracture"

The doctor spoke with such certainty. Hanna modded her head, the oxygen mask prevented her from speaking as did the pain she was now feeling. But the feeling of pain was being over thrown by the feeling of sickness in her stomach. She was going to have to reveal a secret to them all about her best friend, whilst she stood in the room. Surely Aria knew that she had been seen, the writing on the car proved that.

She was carted away and knocked out by some drugs whilst they checked her over and casted her up. Meanwhile the girls had arrived at the hospital and were shown her room.

"I just can't believe she was hit by A!" Emily paces the room.

"No I can, she has obviously seen who A is. That's the plan. She who sees dies." Spencer started to call Hannah's mom.

"Yeah well next time remind me to bring blindfords" Emily slumped into the chair by Hanna. Meanwhile Aria was texting Ezra, the girls still had no clue about him but someone did.

Ezra had text Aria to tell her sometime had wrote on the back of his car "I see you" this was not good. Firstly someone may of seen them making out, secondly their secret could be exposed and thirdly is it was A zests could be in prison by tomorrow.

Without showing too much panic Aria started typing back pretending it was her mom asking about Hanna.

Hours passed and Aria was still trying to clam Ezra down telling him she will find out who it was for him.

Suddenly the doors opened and Hanna was wheeled in from surgery.

"Her leg is casted up it was a serious break but with a wheelchair and some physio she will be walking in a months time" Hanna was opening her eyes slowly as the medicine wore off. She started to look around at who was there and the girls gathered round and sat on her bed waiting for her to speak.

As she woke up fully they started talking about her leg and her cast. But then Spencer had enough.

"Well! Who was it then Han?!?!"

Hanna looked at Aria and gulped

"I'm so sorry Aria" Hanna looked away and Aria smiled awkwardly. This had to be done, for the safety of them all. Just how would it be done.

"A is ... Noel Kahn"

Another chapter is complete! Hope you all like it. I worked hard on this hense the delay and I was also finishing my Ezria story. Many thanks guys :) xxxx


	3. Pretty little liars: Noel Kahn

Hey guys so many of you love this story I'm so glad! Hope you enjoy :) this is the finale chapter enjoy!

"Noel kahn, Han are you sure? He barely knows us and he didn't really know Ali. That was just a summer crush she had on him" Spencer questioned her.

"No you're right Spence I didn't just get hit by a car, have surgery , nearly loose my life and have a cast on for me to say oh it's Noel when it was actually Mr Blobby!" She glared at Spencer who felt shut down by the sarcasm.

"Yeah well it just seems random that's all why would he be there?" she answered back.

"He wrote on a car some message from who I assume is A" This is when Hanna knew Aria would be exposed.

"A message ? Typical. What did it say?"

"Spence I was hit before I saw it I don't know!" Hanna was getting frustrated at her questions.

"It said I see you" Aria interupted them both so it could be settled.

"How would you know what they wrote?" Emily asked her raising her eyebrow.

"Because I was in the car. And I saw Noel there. It's definitely Noel Kahn." She fiddled her thumbs around and looked down this was it.

"Aria? What do you mean? Who's car was it? And why would they see you? It sounds so creepy" Emily pushed her for an answer with her hundred questions and Aria took a deep breath.

"It was Mr Fitz... I was in his car and Noel saw us making out and wrote on there. We didn't notice til we got out the car. He's just playing games because of me not dating him and then being with Ezra and it's complicated... ish" the silence was lethal.

"Mr Fitz? As in English teacher Fitz? As in the guy we all had a crush on Fitz!" Spencer threw her hands in the air from the shock of what Aria was talking about. She slumped back into the chair.

Aria nodded in silence, debating what to say.

"So all this time when we tried to get you a date? Set you up? The boy from Iceland ? It was Fitz!" Emily took over from Spencer who was trying to process this.

"Yes it was him. I had a boyfriend in Iceland but before I left he met some other girl, he moved on. When I came home I went to a bar just to make some effort of reading and not unpacking boxes. And well, there he was listening to B26. He made a move on me and we ended the night in the bathroom making out." She started to blush, remembering that night was such a feeling she couldn't describe.

"So you're telling us you've been dating him since the start of term! And failed to mention once that he was your boyfriend ! A teacher?!" Emily just couldn't believe what she was hearing. How she should feel?

"Look I meant to tell you but I promised Ezra I wouldn't. Can you imagine me going round saying my boyfriend is my high school teacher ! Hello it's something called IlLEGAL?" She wasspeaking sharp now annoyed at the situation.

"EZRA? So you're even on first name terms are you? Well there we go then... I just. What is going on" Spencer exhaled loudly.

"And as far as illegal foes yes it is. Do you know what happens if anyone finds out?" Emily asked her with concern.

"Yes Em I know. He knows. We know. But no one can prove were together and once he leaves rosewood high for another teaching job it's okay, we have a plan per say" she tried to explain the plan whilst the girls just stared. Almost as if to her soul.

After a long time of no one answering Aria Hanna decided to break the ice.

"Do you love him?" She asked her. Unsure if this was asking too much of her.

"Yes. I do with all my heart. He makes me so happy, and his appartment is somewhere I feel safe. No one judges me, A can't find me. It's peaceful and loving." she smiled at the thought of going there tonight once Ezra picks her up.

"Well I guess that's it then. We have to accept and move on with that?" Spencer stood back up.

"Spence you don't have you accept and move on. I get it it's weird, confusing and well insane. But it's the truth, and as we all know the truth makes and breaks us all. It's time you all knew anyway." Aria tried to get them to understand. Slowly they seemed to and after a few more questions about the couple the girls started to chat as if it was a sleepover.

They all sat on Hannas bed and asked questions about their relationship.

"Well, what's he like in bed then Aria!" Of course that was Hannabeing crude.

Aria threw a pillow at her face and told her to shut up.

"Oh come on what's Fitz really like under that shirt and tie!? We see him cycle to school he must be fit?" She batted her eyes as it to mock her inner girl crush.

"Under all that? My god Han you could only dream of it ?" Aria winked at her and burst out laughing. "Wait you've been there? And done that?" Spencer lifted her brow.

"Well not as such, it won't take long I honestly don't think I can wait!" Aria squeezes the pillow. And as the night drew in the girls grabbed their. Aha and decided to call it a night.

Aria text Ezra to confirm that the girls knew and the secret was safe. As for Noel Kahn he was next to figure out though it wouldn't be hard. Hanna flutteres her lashes or sets him up with a friend. It was all organised as they decided how to help Aria and Mr Fitz. For once they felt like teenagers again forgetting A and chatting about boys, crushes and well moments of romance. Or in Arias case a man, a passion and a love story.

The girls left the hospital and hugged Hanna goodbye closing her door letting her rest for when her mom arrived.

"I get it, love. I hope he makes you happy Aria. You deserve it the most." Spencer approached her at the exit doors. Aria smiled and walked towards the car picking her up. Inside was Ezra Fitz and as she got in she took one last look at her friends and grinned. She got into the car whispering "thank you"

The final chapter is done that's or your support throughout it I know it's short but I feel this a a good place to end it. Keep following for more updates on stories to come:)

Any ideas let me know ! See you soon.


End file.
